Time Strobes Forever
by goosegirlmn
Summary: Dimmensions? Ice? Dragons? Brown Ninja? Darkness? I suck at summaries, sorry!
1. Leave Me Alone Zane

**Okay, guys! Here's the dealio: My friend doesn't have a fanfiction account, so I'm posting her story for her! Please leave a review and enjoy! **

_Here's something else for you facebook people, My friends and I have a facebook page called _Ninjago: Spinjitzu 100% Cooler. _It would be AWESOME if you liked it! (P.S., I'm the Admin Chriki)_

**Hi! I am Timmi, Ninja of Dimension also known as the Brown Ninja and I am here with Zane the White and Ice Ninja, who is also known as my boyfriend. Zane wants me to tell you how we became this way. So I guess I am going to tell you the story. It started out on one fine, misty day.**

**I was in the bridge doing some research when Zane came in to speak with me. I was putting back Sensei Wu's book in Ninjago when Zane spoke up.**

"**So Timmi, liking your stay on the Bounty?" Zane says trying to start up a conversation.**

"**It is interesting. A little roomier than I'm use to, but I will get use to it." I said refusing to look into his eyes.**

"**Well I guess that's good." Zane said scratching his head nervously. I just nodded and moved to the map trying to find Firnen. Zane walked over also and pointed where he was. I nodded my thanks then left the room. I heard Zane follow me out I waited for him to give up and turn around, but he didn't.**

"**What do you want, white one.(I never spoke his name until we started hanging out and I don't know why)." I said stopping to turn around.**

"**I was just wondering if you would give me sword lessons." Zane said trying to look innocent. I huffed and then before I could stop myself I said I would. Zane smiled then turned around and left. I was glad he left then I continued my way to the deck.**

**When I reached the deck Firnen was waiting there for me. I smiled happy to be with someone who understood me there.**

"**Ready to go, Mistress." He said his deep voice echoing in my head. I nodded my pleasure then he leaped off the deck over the side when I went to follow him Sensei Wu came out.**

"**What Timmi. I need you to go ahead and see if Kimi and Kai are on their way." He said unconcerned. I nodded then leapt over the side letting Firnen catch me. Once I was strapped in he opened his wings then we leaped forward. I whooped my excitement then murmured to Firnen to hurry because I was excited because when I got back I was going to beat the stuffing out the white one (Zane)**


	2. Shocking News

_Well, hello again! Didn't expect to see you so soon! Hope you are enjoying this awesome story! I do not own Ninjago, or Timmi. Just Kimi. :D Thanks!_

_(Oh, I hope you guys 'liked' that facebook page! )_

**Hi! Zane here now. I don't know why, but Timmi scares me, but in a beautiful way sort of. When I was talking to her in the Bridge she tried to ignore me, but I caught her attention long enough to see her eyes. They always spark something inside my circuits I mean her eyes their bright, shocking, silver eyes like bore into me like they can see into my soul (if I have one). It's sort of creepy, but awesome at the same time, but lets get back on subject.**

**It didn't take long for Timmi to come back. After she told Sensei that they would be back tonight. Then I heard her say something in a really creepy voice.**

"**Firnen, it is time for you to be Steel!" She said and I saw her eyes go misty white than normal, but Firnen was gone and Timmi's khopesh (Egyptian sword) in her hands. Sensei left after that show bidding us good night even though it was the afternoon.**

"**So, white one are you ready to get your butt kicked by a girl." She said swinging her sword making the tip stop by my throat.**

"**Bring it on, Timmi." I said smiling then asked, "Why do you call me the white one?"**

"**Well you're the white ninja and I don't speak a person's name unless they are in a higher level than myself," she said fiddling with the beads that decorated her sword's handle.**

"**So, I am not more skilled than you the Brown Ninja." I said leading her to the training room.**

"**That you are now let us begin." She said expertly doing a 360 degree circle over a dummy then stabbed from the back.**


End file.
